Once Upon a Time
by BackToReality2
Summary: They're best friends. She likes him. He likes her too. They just won't do anything. Fear steps inin the way of what they think they have. READandREVIEW.
1. The Start of this Fairytale

**Cody and Sam are BEST FRIENDS---**

_clip of Cody and Sam, talking to each other._

**What happens when they BOTH want to be MORE than that?**

_clip of Cody asking Sam to the dance._

**Will they be TOGETHER after all this time?**

_clip of Cody and Sam about to kiss on the dance floor._

**Or will the esence of FEAR keep them APART?**

_clip of Sam yelling to Cody, "Afraid?! Afraid of WHAT?"_

**_Once Upon A Time---_**

**A Cody Martin Story. and a JULiA fanfiction.****

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope all of you love this fanfiction---my FIRST Cody fic. Reviews would be loved.**

**it's all for you guys----------xoxo, JULiA**

* * *

I admit—I'm a tomboy, and my best friend in the whole world just happens to be a guy. I don't really know exactly how Cody and I became friends, but we have, and we're the best of friends, after a whole year of hanging out together.

I guess it started the day I moved into the Tipton, where Cody and his twin brother, Zack, live with their mom. After I rigged the front doors, I guess Zack and I became friends. But, in the end, I connected more with Cody than I did with Zack, even though Zack and I are still friends.

I think I've always had a little crush on Cody, in the back of my mind, you know, a soft spot for him and I'd do anything for him. I don't think about it much, but I have something for him. I don't know what it is about him, but I kinda like something that he has in his personality. Plus, he's kinda cute too. That's not a bad thing either. But I know that he doesn't like me like that. It's guaranteed 100 percent fact.

Ever since I've met him, this past year, he's been out on dates with about 6 girls. Some of them turned into girlfriends, and some were a one time thing for him. It was creepy, but _I _wanted to be that girl on his arm that night. I know, it's stupid and crazy. Don't worry; I'm not an axe murderer or something like that.

But anyway, I think you'll want to get to the story now, after my forever long rant. I tend to do that a lot. So, here's the story, well, actually, it's MY story. It's about how Cody and I---oh never mind, just READ IT. And I promise to stop doing this ranting thing.

------------------------------------------------

The room was dark tonight. Cody and I are sitting on the couch in the suite he lives in with Zack and their mom. Zack is in his room, talking to his latest girlfriend on the phone, and their mom is doing a singing show in the lounge. So, it's just me and Cody, in a dark suite, with a horror movie.

I know, I know, it might SOUND romantic and everything, but you're wrong. It's so far from that. Cody is more scared than I am about the murderer that's in little Jimmy's closet. I even laughed a couple of times; no, not at the movie, at Cody.

I kept on eating piece after piece of the heavily buttered popcorn. We had probably the biggest bowl EVER filled with 2 bags of popcorn. When the murderer popped out of Jimmy's closet, before I knew it, the huge plastic bowl was flipped over and popcorn was everywhere. I bet you can't guess who did it either. Hah, yah, it wasn't me, it was Cody.

"Cody! Chill, it's a movie. Plus, that murderer isn't even scary, and he's the worst actor in the history of scary movies." I said, laughing a little bit, in-between my words that I was saying to him. I flicked the popcorn off of my lap, onto the couch, next to Cody.

He looked over to me, trying to pick up all of the popcorn. "Sorry Sam. And you're wrong. This actor is a very convincing guy." He said to me, shaking while picking up the little pieces off the space on the couch that was in-between the two of us. I picked up a few, and threw them into the bowl, just because I felt sorry for him.

Zack came out of his room, slamming the door and walking in stride, as he always does. "Hah, I could have sworn I heard a girl screaming in here." He looked down to me and laughed a little bit, as I picked up little cornels of popcorn.

I smiled my sarcastic smile up to him, and then pointed my index finger to Cody. "Hah, it was all HIM." I giggled a little bit, under my breath at how sarcastic Zack and I were being about this. Cody and I _were _best friends, but sometimes he was just way crazy about things.

I got up off the couch, and then said, "I gotta go. I told my mom I'd be home by 10. I'll see you guys at school Monday." I walked out of the suite, with this feeling inside of the pit of my stomach. It was something I haven't ever felt before. I mean, even though Cody was more scared than me, I felt something. He was something else, something special.

Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend and everything, which will probably never change with us. He just looked so cute tonight…WAIT. What am I saying?! He's CODY MARTIN. I'm not supposed to like him. I mean, I farted in front of him once. And you know, you don't do that I front of the people you like.

WAIT---did I just say I liked Cody? Ok, so I have a soft spot for him, I'll admit that to you. But, LIKE him like THAT? Whoa, I've never thought about it. But, he's cute, and smart and funny, and he's just so amazing. Ok, I admit it now. I like Cody, but is that so wrong to do?


	2. Why don't you just Ask Me

**Hey everyone!** **I'm SO excited about this fanfiction! You guys should review it---give some feedback to me :) I'd love it if you did that for me! Anyway---things are so hectic right now, I barely have any time to write. **

**But, I eventually DO. And it's ALL for you guys :) If you wanna check out my MYSPACE page, the link is in my profile. You should send me and message or a friend request. **

**leave some love------xoxo, JULiA.****

* * *

---Chapter 2; Why don't you just ASK me?**

So, basically, I was up all night long, thinking about Cody. I mean, I guess I actually DO like him a little bit. It's not a big crush, ok, not THAT big of a crush, but it's big enough to the point that I get butterflies in my stomach whenever he's around.

When I got to school this morning, I tried to act like everything was exactly the same way as it was on Saturday night, watching the horror movie on his couch. I tried to be myself, but you know, it just doesn't work when you have to TRY to be you. Yah, here's the story; again, sorry about the ranting, I just can't help it.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sam." Cody said to me as I came up to my locker, which was a locker down from his. I did the combination to the lock on my locker, and then pulled it out of the little hole it was placed in. "Hey Cody." I said to him. I'm trying so hard to act normal, it's killing me. He paused, and then closed his locker, leaning up against it on his right side, looking over to me. "Uhhmmm…I'm sorry about Saturday night, I got a little scared. I hope it didn't ruin the movie or something for you." He said to me, unsure of my answer. I can't believe he was saying this, I mean, he knows I don't get mad easily…

"Uhh…it's fine. I guess you like dramas, not horror." I said back to him, putting away my Science notebook and grabbing my English spiral from the back of my pile of things. I looked over at him in the corner of my eye, with a slight smile on my face.

"Uhmm...Sam?" He asked, about to ask me something. I closed my locker door, slamming it slightly, and putting the lock back through the little hole in the door. I leaned against my locker, on my left side, and then looked over to him. "Yah Cody…?" I said, wondering why he was being so jittery and jumpy today. It was weird.

"Would you…" He started to say, and then the shrill of the first bell of the morning rang, and it was the one that everyone hated the most. "Sorry Cody, you'll have to ask me later, I gotta get to English. You know what Mrs. Johnson does when you're late. I'll see you later on. You can tell me then, ok?" I said to him, running off into the sea of students in the hall.

--------------------------------------------

All through Mrs. Johnson's lecture on how long paragraphs are supposed to be in REAL writing, I thought about what Cody was going to ask me before class. The big end-of-the-year dance was coming up for all of the 8th graders, since we're about to go to High School. But CODY wouldn't ever ask me to the dance. I mean, we're just friends in his mind. And in my mind too, but I like him. I don't know, in a way, I might actually WANT to go to the dance with him as a "couple". But knowing Cody, he wouldn't go as a couple with me. He would wanna go just as really good friends.

So, I guess that's not what he was gonna ask me. But I mean, you really never know with Cody. I mean, he's not that unpredictable or "dangerous", but he's one of the sweetest people I know in my life. And he knows how much I want to go to the dance with someone. So I really don't know what he would ask me. It's only 4 days until the dance though. And for some reason, in the back of my mind, I want him to ask me.

This is like a cheesy love song kind of thing; at least to me it is. I sound like an idiot talking about Cody, like I've liked him since the day we met, I mean, he was cute the day we met, but I didn't start to LIKE like him until Saturday night. But then again, maybe we had something the day Zack introduced us to each other…

**FLASHBACK—to the day Sam and Cody met.**

"Oh, and this is my baby brother, Cody." Zack had said to me, obviously making fun of Cody. Cody made a pissed off, angry face at Zack, and then said to him, "It's only 10 minutes, big deal. Plus, with your grades, I should be older." He tilted his head to the side, one of his trademarks, which I have grown to love about him.

He then turned to see me, standing in front of him. "Hey, I'm Cody." He said to me. I thought he was cute, sure I did, who wouldn't? But I didn't have an instant crush on him or anything. I had to snap out of this thing I had, with two cute guys standing in my view. I mean, I was a tomboy and everything, but still.

I took awhile to say something back to him, and then I finally said, "Hi, I'm Samantha, uhhmmm…Sam for short." They BOTH probably thought that I was crazy the first day we met, compared to what I am like now. Now, they're like my brothers.

But it was a memorable day, when I met Zack and Cody. The crazy thing was that I had a crush on Zack when we met. But once I got to know him, the crush kinda disappeared, and I guess me and Cody became closer to each other than me and Zack.

-------------------------------------------------

This is so crazy and strange. I'm falling for my best friend in the world, who just happens to be a guy, who is cute and sweet and funny. But, the bad part is that I'm never going to be able to be with him, because he only thinks we're friends.

And now that the crush on him is growing stronger and stronger on me, it's going to be killing me that I can't be with him. I want him to ask me to the dance this Friday night, and hopefully, he'll get he guts to ask me. I just want to know if he feels the same way that I do about him.


	3. This silence with You

**Hey everyone :) I hope you like the story so far----I just finished writing it tonight, about an hour ago. I'm really pumped up to write this, and have you guys read it. It's one of my best fanfictions, and my FIRST Cody fic---so it's an experiment for me. Anyway---I saw HAIRSPRAY today with Judy, and it's so amazing. Judy and me couldn't stop laughing at John Travolta as a lady :) hah. It's really inspired me to follow my heart and go for my dreams.**

**this is all for you guys. all my love---------xoxo, JULiA.

* * *

---Chapter 3; This silence with you**

The last bell's ring filled the halls of our middle school. All of the kids, including me, piled out of our last class, to go home. We hated being in this prison that they all like to call our "school." I usually try to get out of here as soon as I possibly can. It's so much better to get outside and smell the fresh, non-school, air.

I saw Cody on the other side of the grassy front of the school, looking around for me, because we usually walk home together. Zack always walks home with SOME girl, and usually is a slob on the way home, by eating with his mouth open the WHOLE way.

Finally, our eyes locked across the front "yard" of the school, from about 20 yards away. We both walked the fastest we could to meet each other, in the middle of the grassy area. I smiled as I walked up to meet him, and the scary part was, I felt different today. I had OTHER feelings besides FRIENDS ONLY feelings for him. And it's just weird.

We both just smiled at each other for a second, and then started walking to my house. It was silent between the two of us for a couple minutes, while we were walking down the sidewalk together, in the hot sunlight of May. It wasn't a BAD silence, it was a good silence. Out of nowhere, I just started to talk, you know, to get a conversation going between us. I had never been so nervous to talk to him before. "So…what were you gonna say to me earlier? I mean, it sounded like you were about to ask me something."

He looked over to the left of him, at me. I looked at him too, and it was clear that he really didn't want me to know what he was going to ask me earlier, before school. "Uhhmmm…it's not that important. You don't need to worry about it." He seemed a little bit nervous…like I was.

I looked at him. "Oh, come on!" I paused, and then continued, saying, "You were gonna tell me earlier, and if you were, then it doesn't make ANY difference if you tell me now." I was acting more like my old tomboy self by this point. Is the crush wearing off…or something?

He didn't say anything for a minute. It was just a silence in the air between the two of us. We have one more street to go until my house. I need to get this out of him. He finally started to talk to me, "Well, it's about the dance, you know, the one this Friday night?" How could he think that I DIDN'T know about it? EVERYONE on the planet knew about it.

I looked at him, kinda laughing at how weird he was acting towards me, "Uhhmmm…Cody, who doesn't know about the dance on Friday? I mean, everyone in the whole school does." I told him, making him smile and laugh, which made me smile.

I think he was getting nervous, which was weird. He's usually not nervous around me, like, EVER. "Well, I was just wondering, if you wanna…uhhmmm…" I know that he's gonna ask me. I mean, it's so obvious to me. I think we might actually being going out in 60 seconds. Oh gosh---I'm gonna pee in my pants, yah, I'm THAT excited. And it's a horrible thing, because I've only saw him like THAT for like, I don't know, a whole DAY. Hah---I'm pathetic.

"Will you go to the dance with me? I mean, just as FRIENDS. Nothing else but just friends---that's all it is." He continued saying to me. I can't believe that he didn't just ask me to go. We HAVE to go as friends to the dance. Oh well, I guess that I'll have to go with that for now. I don't know, maybe he's shy to make a move right now.

"Uhhmmm…yah Cody, I'll go with you to the dance. Yah, just as friends, that's all." I replied to him, stopping outside of my house, right on the steps to the front door. We just looked at each other, almost sitting there and staring at each other for a minute.

After the minute of silence, he quickly said, "Uhhmmm…that's good to hear. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, at school." He was stuttering by now. I can't believe why he was getting so hyped up. "Yah, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied to him, going up the steps and through my front door on this cool, airy early summer night.


	4. I'm so insecure

**How's it going? ONE WORDREVIEW. I can't tell you enough how much I love to hear what you think. Give me inspiration, and IDEAS for FUTURE fictions :) I'd love that. **

**For now, enjoy CHAPTER4. I might start writing a fiction with Zack(like most of my fictions) that's kinda like the story in "The Notebook"---one of my FAVORITE movies ever. So, I'll keep you posted.**

**--------------xoxo, JULiA.****

* * *

---Chapter 4; I'm so insecure**

So, I guess that was predicted. I mean, that Cody would ask me to the dance, just as friends. My life isn't really that exciting, or unpredictable. But, the story is just getting started from here. There is a TON more to the story, and it all started here, with Cody asking me to the dance, as friends ONLY. It started something that to THIS day, we both can't explain.

All of the following days, until the dance, I was acting like some other person around Cody. I acted as if I had a HUGE crush on him, when it was really only a little "thing" that I had for him. Yah, I admit, I liked him, but not hardcore liked him.

The night of the actual dance, I went ALL out with my outfit, you know, my WHOLE look. I curled my hair, wore a GORGEOUS dress that went down to the middle of my thigh, and I even put on MAKE-UP. That stuff is addicting. It's like, once you start doing make-up, you can't really find time to stop it. It's crazy.

My dress was baby blue. It was tight at the top, like a corset, and was strapless. It only poofed out a tiny bit at the bottom, not too much, but not too little, just enough to notice that it DID in fact poof. The dress had white sparkles on it, it little twisting patterns on it, all around the top, and on the bottom poof also.

My long chestnut brown hair was in tight curls, down a little past my shoulders. It was pulled ½ back with a diamond clip, which was so old, that it almost broke when I was trying to put it into my hair.

I seriously think that I should stop this ranting that I do all the time. You want to know what happens at the dance, don't you? Well, since you probably do, then I should stop talking like this for awhile. I'm gonna end up telling you the whole story in one of these rants.

---------------------------------------------

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was the big time. It is the first time that I have worn a dress in a LONG time. But, it was a dance, and I wanted to make Cody's mouth drop to the floor when he set his eyes upon me. I want to walk into the dance, and make everyone stop and stare. I usually DON'T want people looking, but this is different.

I'm a TOMBOY. I've never done this before. I don't know if what I'm doing is right, or wrong. Am I being to serious about this? Will I be weird looking at the dance? Will everyone stare at me, not thinking I look good, but thinking I look horrible? Oh gosh, I'm gonna be sick.

I can't keep from thinking that Cody will think I'm a sellout. I bet he'll think that I changed, and am trying to be someone that I'm not. Will he still look at me the same way? Oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying these things, it's making me more nervous.

I got into my mom's car, since I'm meeting Cody at the dance, so it won't be that awkward. We talked about it on Wednesday, when we were both finally at ease that we WERE going to the dance together, and it wasn't that awkward to talk about anymore. It actually was exciting to talk about, the two of us are really both kind of excited about the whole thing.

I keep on looking out the window of my mom's SUV, thinking. My stomach is in knots, just wondering what he'll think of me. It's crazy, because I'm not the person that is worried about what people think about me. I've never been like this before; something is really different about me, now that I have a crush on Cody.

My mom finally got me to the dance, and I was more nervous than anything. I felt like Hilary Duff, in _Cinderella Story_, when she was going to meet her prince charming at 11, in the middle of the dance floor. I feel so insecure in my own skin right now, and that's never happened to me before. It's just such a new feeling to have. I can't believe it.

I walked into the school, wearing my black converses. I know, I'm crazy. I was going to wear heels, but I was afraid I'd fall down. I had to feel comfortable in SOME way, and wearing sneakers was my way to do it, so don't think I'm weird.

Anyway, I walked into the gym, looking all around for Cody, through all the crowds of students, who were dancing, and teachers, who were "chaperoning" the dance. Hah, so much for chaperoning, I saw Mrs. Janelle and Mr. Barkin making out in the corner. I know, our school is SO on with the "safe sex" type of attitude.

I see Cody now. I feel like going back home and curling up in my bed. I just am so afraid, no, not of him, of what he'll THINK of me. He must have known my dress was blue; his tie is the color of my dress. That's so creepy, I didn't even tell him about my dress, or that I was even going to wear a dress to this dance.

We made eye contact, once I got up to where he was, about 2 feet away from him. And yes, just like I thought, his mouth opened wide, jaw dropped, almost to the floor. I don't know if this is a good thing, or a bad thing, but hey, at least I got what I hoped for.


	5. All the doubts in my head

**Hey everybody :) This story isn't getting many reviews---so if you like it;TELL ME. Tell me your opinons in the story. Tell me what you love and what you hate about it. I love to hear from you. On another note, I'm starting to write the THIRD chapter in my new fanfiction. It's called, "The Notebook;;REMIX." I hope you will enjoy it.**

**The song in this chapter is "I call it Love." By Lionel Richie. If you liked it, or just wanted to know.**

**it's all for you guys--------xoxo;;JULiA.****

* * *

---Chapter 5; All of my doubts in my head**

We both walked to the center of the dance floor, still looking into each other's eyes deeply. I finally got up to him, after what seemed like an eternity of coming to see him. His mouth was still open, looking at me, just sort of staring at me for awhile. It was strange, because he hadn't done that before in the whole year of our friendship.

I don't know if this is a good thing, or a bad thing to be happening right now. Is staring at someone always bad? Or is it always good? I mean, is he thinking that I'm so beautiful, or is he thinking that I am trying to be something that I'm never going to be in my life?

"You…you look so…" He said to me, stuttering with his every word that came out of his mouth. I have never seen him like this. I can't help but wonder what is going through his mind right at this moment. I just want to know what his mind is going through, and what he's thinking.

A slight smile came onto my face at that moment where he was lost for words to describe me. "You look so…different." I didn't expect him to say that, but hey, at least he said SOMETHING to me, instead of, "Let's go and study in my suite."

I smiled a whole smile towards him now. "I guess that's a compliment, if you think about it. So…thanks for saying that." I said to his stuttering towards me. I looked at him, and he looked so cute in his suit and blue tie. Well, he was in a dress shirt with a suit jacket and jeans. But hey, it's the same thing; actually, I like it better that way.

A slow song came on the speakers of the gym. It's like fate or something, I mean, a slow song when Cody and I are in the middle of the dance floor, stunned by how amazing we both look. I looked across to him, and he looked at me. We both looked at each other, and then finally, he asked me to dance with him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, our bodies touching. We are really close to each other, the heat of our bodies heating the two of us. We had never been this close before. As of right now, my two hands are right on his shoulders, with his hands on my waist. This is sort of awkward to be in this position. I mean, it's awkward in the GOOD way, if there even is a good way to be awkward towards somebody. The song kept on playing loudly, keeping the beat—the lyrics reminding me of myself.

_I never thought this day would come._

_I finally realized that you're the one._

We moved through the dance floor together. Just like the song said, I finally realized that Cody makes me feel special, and I don't know, like I'm alive and here for a purpose. I know, I know, it sounds cheesy and all that, but maybe it's TRUE.

_Baby I don't know what love is._

_Maybe I'm a fool._

_I just know what I'm feeling._

_And it's all because of you._

_Don't tell me I don't know._

_I want the truth._

_Because they call it. We call it. You call it._

_I call it LOVE._

The song kept playing, with the lyrics playing out with my emotions that I'm feeling. It's like a psychic picked out this song, just because they knew what my situation is right now. Seriously, I think someone must have read my mind and played this song because they knew, they knew, that I like Cody, maybe I even love him.

I'm just looking into his eyes. I see something I haven't even seen before, out of all the time I've known Cody, for almost a year now. He's staring back into my own eyes, making my knees weak. I never dreamed that this would happen to me. I never thought I would be in love with Cody, my best friend in the whole word. But hey, here I am, and guess what, IT HAPPENED. And I can't take it back, its how I feel.

The two of us are both moving closer. I think we're about to kiss or something along those lines. I can't imagine. Oh God. I think I actually might pee in my pants, just like I almost did when he asked me to go to this dance, earlier this week. We are just moving closer and closer, our lips about to touch the others…


	6. Try to mend my heart

**Hey everybody :) Here's the one you've been waiting on---CHAPTER6. Yes, this is one of the longest chapters EVER. And it's one of my favorites. Haha. I have family coming until the 9th of August, so I won't be able to update until then. I also won't be able to start writing my new fanfiction "The Notebook;;REMIX". I'm on the 4th chapter. I think you'll love the story. I already know it :)**

**keep reviewing. it's all for you guys----------xoxo, JULiA.****

* * *

---Chapter 6; This heart cannot be mended if you don't TRY**

Closer and closer our lips came to touching. Right as I was about to live out my dream, he pulled away from me, almost pushing me away from him. "I can't do this---I have to go and think about things." He ran out of the gym, and out the courtyard, away from me.

I feel like I've been used for this game that he was playing on me. I feel as if MY feelings don't matter, and that it's ok to make a joke of me in front of 150 other people watching. I just wanna go under my covers and hide, but I have to face this. I'm not a kid anymore. What am I doing wrong? Is it even me, or something else? Am I thinking too much? Should I run after him? Or should I just go home and think about what just happened here with us? The song is ending, and so is my fantasy. Was this whole thing just a big joke, played on me?

I made my way through the crowd of people that were ALL watching what had just happened with Cody and me. I can't believe that it happened. I thought it was a dream come true. But it turns out, it was just a dream, and it never really actually came TRUE. It was just an image that I fell in love with, the image of Cody and me…together.

I finally got out to the courtyard, which was right outside of the gym, like a side yard type of thing, which you see on some houses. I saw Cody standing, alone, on the wall outside of the gym. Did he even know how what he just did made ME feel? No, he doesn't. I know that for sure.

"Do you have ANY idea how embarrassing that was, I mean, what you just did to me in there? You walked out Cody. You were about to kiss me, FINALLY, and then you just walk out. Everyone thinks I'm a JOKE now, all because of that." I said, walking up to where he was standing, up against the brick wall.

I wasn't exactly YELLING at him, but I wasn't just talking either. I kept on talking, since he didn't say anything back. "I guess I AM a joke to you. I guess everything that I feel for you is wrong, and it's all a fantasy that I had in my head." I got closer to him, the grass crunching underneath my feet, crisp and freshly watered.

He just stood there, looking away from my face, failing to make any eye contact at all with me. I decided to keep on talking to him, "Why did you just do that Cody? You know, I was FALLING FOR YOU. I was actually thinking there was such a thing as you and ME, you know, TOGETHER. But, I guess you weren't thinking that. You just humiliated me in front of everyone. Can you even look me in the eye and tell me WHY you just did that in there?"

He still wasn't talking to me. I HATE this. I HATE it when people can't tell me why they do the things that they do, because of something. It makes me feel like I'm wrong, for doing SOMETHING. I can't handle this. I can't do it. This is too much.

"Fine, if you can't just TALK TO ME, then I'll go home. I'm gonna go home, and until the day you decide to tell me why you didn't just KISS ME in there, then I can't look you in the face without being able to think straight. I'm going." I said to him, walking 3 steps. And then, above the grass crunching, I heard his voice.

"I was…" He started to say to me, his lips quivering and his hands trembling in the darkness, with only the moonlight on us now. I walked back up to him, only about a foot from his body. "I was afraid." He finally said.

I was almost SHOCKED. Afraid? Of what?! "What? Afraid…afraid of WHAT?" I said to him, toning my voice down, from almost yelling before, to now a more gentle voice towards him. Is he afraid of me? Or maybe what I am inside…?

"Yah, I'm AFRAID of you! You came into this dance, not as my BEST FRIEND, but as someone totally FAKE and you sold out on me. I'm in love with you, and then you completely changed, and became a FAKE person, and not the person I thought you were." He was the one yelling, so I thought I'd yell back at him.

Wait, did he just say he's in love with me. Back up, did he really say that he was in love with me? If he was, he would have kissed me. "If you are in love with me, you would have had the guts to KISS ME. I'm the same person you saw all these days, for a whole YEAR now Cody. I haven't changed. I'm still here; I'm the same Sam, your best friend."

He was at a loss for words. "You just are different tonight." He said, and I replied fast. "It's because I'm in love with you! And I don't know how to act because I've NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE." I yelled in his face, my voice wearing out, and my throat sore.

He sat there in silence, and then didn't say anything. I needed to do something. I took out the clip, letting all of my hair down, all onto my shoulders. I threw it onto the grass, and stomped down on it. I put both my hands on Cody's chest, right in the middle. He was up against the wall, and I pushed him into it more.

I just kissed him, deeper than I had EVER kissed someone before. It was full of frustration and love and hate. I can't believe that I was doing this. But I know why I was doing it. I pulled away, and then said, "See Cody? THAT is real. I'm real, and I'm not selling out. I'm not becoming this fake person. I LOVE YOU. And you didn't see it until now. If you loved me, like you say you do, you wouldn't be afraid of me. I'm real, and I'm here, and I want to be with you. That's all I want in the whole world."

I pushed him into the wall, and then looked at the clip on the ground. The old clip was broken, just like Cody and I's friendship is. It can only be mended if you tried to mend it. It's like a heart; it's BROKEN so easily, like mine, right this second.

I ran off, I ran home. My eyeliner was running down my face, now that small tears were running down it. I don't have a best friend anymore. I don't have ANYONE. Cody is my one and only, and now he's gone. I stopped when I was almost home, and then just threw myself on the ground, full of sadness in my heart.

I finally picked myself up off the cold cement after 15 minutes of sitting there, sobbing. I wanted to be under my covers and hide from the world. I had been humiliated tonight, and I lost my love. I lost everything I have. I lost my BEST FRIEND tonight.


	7. I'm about to break down to you

**Hey! I'm with my cousin LAUREN---and we're really hyper. Haha :) Here's the 7th chapter. REVIEW IT.**

**i hope you love this :) it's all for you----------------xoxo;;JULiA.

* * *

---Chapter 7; I'm about to break down to you**

I guess that I must have fallen into my bed, still dressed up, since I woke up that way. My eyes hurt, and they're all red and puffy. I guess I cried in my sleep too. I feel like a pathetic loser, because I really do look like one---and a good one too. My hair stayed pretty well, a little frizzy, but it'll do for today. I still can't believe that last night even happened, you know, the whole thing with Cody and I on the dance floor.

I feel like last night was just a bad dream, and Cody and I are still the best friends that I remember from before. I keep on flashing back to those moments with Cody, and the ones that you couldn't explain, because of the fact that they were so special to me. I know, I'm sounding like a cheesy love song, but hey, it's what I FEEL, and I can't help that.

I'm home alone, and I'm going insane. My mom's out doing errands and my dad's at work. I just really can't stop flashing back to last night, all which happened. I have to go see him, I have to fix this. He already knows how I feel; I just need to know how HE feels about ME.

I ran all the way to the other side of the house, to my room, to get dressed. I put the stereo up so loud, that I could barely hear myself thinking, let alone anyone else talking. I liked it that way. I just couldn't do anything else until I saw him. It's killing me inside right now, like he's sitting here, suffocating me, taking all the air out of me, until I talk to him.

I pulled on some of my old jeans, which were faded and full of holes. They looked like the kind of jeans that were sold at _Abercrombie_ for 75 dollars, and they were only 15 dollars. I slipped into a plain, pink t-shirt, to go with my jeans. My hair was still curly from the night before, but it still looked decent enough. I didn't wanna worry over it, just to go see Cody.

I put my cell phone in the back pocket, and then went into the kitchen, writing a note to my mom, so she would know where I had gone to if she came home while I was gone. I grabbed my house key from the soft, clean counter top in the kitchen, and locked the doors to the house.

I can't help but wonder what Cody's going to say to me. What am I gonna say when I show up at his suite? I CAN'T act like everything is normal, because Cody and I BOTH know that it's not. What am I going to talk about with him? I mean, I can't just say, "Oh, I just had to talk to you, because I'm dying inside without you." He'd think I was an idiot, I feel like one for even THINKING it right now.

I went over to the door, and opened it. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of my eyes. It was Cody, about to ring the doorbell the second that I opened the door to leave to go and see HIM. I just stared at him through the screen door that was sitting there between the two of us. The sky was cloudy, looking as if it was about to rain down on the town of Boston, on the two of us, on everything. It reflected how weird I felt, almost about to break down, but holding it in, because I knew I had to.

I pushed open the small and fragile screen door, to get to him. We were just staring at each other for a little bit, looking into each other's eyes, and waiting for the other person to start what we wanted to say. It's like torture, waiting here, for what he's going to say to me. I mean, he wouldn't walk all the way to my house for NO reason at all.

He was just looking at me. I think it's because of my puffy and sore eyes that I have, not because he actually WANTS to look at me for any reason. I know what I did to him; I hurt him. But you know, he hurt me too, and he humiliated me in front of everyone. We're both the ones at fault here, not just me or him. He opened his mouth to say something. And finally, after a pause, he did. "Hi Sam…"


	8. You mended my broken heart

**LAST CHAPTER :) Hey everyone. I'm still working on my NEXT fiction. I'm on the 5th Chapter. The fiction should be on here in about a week or so; maybe longer.**

**A couple things;;;Judy, Me, and my cousin Lauren all went to see the BRATZ movie today. And like, it's so stupid. But like, it's SO hilarious to us. We laughed SO hard. GO SEE IT. Hahaha. Secondly;;watch LITTLE MANHATTAN if you haven't. It is one of the cutest movies..WITH JOSH HUTCHERSON, who is so hot. HA.**

**iloveyouguys------------xoxo;;JULiA.

* * *

---Chapter 8; You mended my broken heart**

"Hey Cody." I said, my mouth quivering with speaking every word. Why am I standing here freaking out? It's only CODY. Why am I acting so strange about this? I was going to talk to him, so why am I choking up right now, when he came to see ME? Gosh, I have some problems.

He looked around, searching for the words to say. He had something clutched in his hand, and after looking around, he opened it, to let me see the contents. It was the clip that I had broken last night in the courtyard. And it was put back together. He must have fixed it for me. "Uhhmmm…you left this in the courtyard last night, and well, I fixed it. It was broken before." He said. I could tell that he was uncomfortable around me.

I stepped out onto my porch, closing both of my front doors, the screen one, and the wood one. I didn't know what to say to him. I started to walk down the 4 steps in front of my house, and he followed me. I sat down on the last step, and he sat down next to me. The thunder rumbled in the cloudy grey sky above us.

His face seemed like he had lost his best friend, or a puppy. He seemed so drained of something that he lost. He handed the fragile clip to me, and I clutched it tight, and then put it beside me, on the hard concrete. I then looked over to him, my hands on my knees, which were shaking on the inside, but on the outside, you couldn't tell.

"I thought this was over. You know, you and me were over." I said. I guess I'm really speaking my mind today, because that's what I'm thinking right now. I'm confused, and still, a little love struck by him. I can't just get rid of all my feelings for the guy in one night.

He looked over to me, from looking up at the sky. His eyes were blue, and they were only blue when he was sad. And when he's happy, they're a hazel color. But they're only green when he's angry. This is the first time, in a long time, that he had blue eyes around me, of all people. We just stared at each other, not saying a word between us. It was silent. The thunder rumbled again around us, scaring me, since I have a fear of thunder.

It's like he saw right through my big brown eyes, and saw me. He knows all my secrets, all my passions, all my loves. So, I guess that he knows that I'm crazy about him, even though I don't know how to show it that well. It's not my fault; I've never felt like this about a guy before. It's weird, because I'm 14, and I've never had a crush on a guy that was this deep before. Especially my BEST FRIEND.

"What?" He said to me, after staring into my eyes. I guess he's a little confused. Does he even remember last night? And what happened? Does he remember that we were yelling at each other, for like, the first time EVER? Or is this just an act that he's pulling on me? Am I a joke again? Oh gosh, you know, I think about things TOO much.

"You know, after I made an idiot out of myself last night, you would never want to even talk to me again. I thought what we had was OVER; that you didn't get that I'm like, in love with you. And you didn't feel the same way, even though you said you did." I said to him, turning into him more, and then it started to rain. It was only little drops though.

"What? I never said that we were over. I think that we both know that what we have, that it can NEVER be over. The two of us, we will never be over. It will always be there between the two of us." He said, the rain coming down harder and harder on us. I didn't care though, and neither did he. I felt like I was in "The Notebook" or something.

He still was talking, "And I think you know me well enough to know that I would NEVER leave you. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, and what you said. And yes, I DO love you; I love you more than anything in this world. YOU'RE my world." The rain fell harder and harder, and the two of us were soaking wet on my front porch steps.

He pulled me closer to him, and his lips touched my own. I almost forgot to breathe. The kiss got more intense within seconds, just as the rainfall had began to. I grabbed the clip he gave me, and then he lifted me. We had to get out of the rain, because it was so intense. After he closed the door, we both landed on the couch, and the kiss began again, still intense between us. We were dripping wet, and you know what? We DIDN'T care at all. It was just the two of us, together.

Eventually, the two of us fell asleep on the couch. I think I fell asleep first. I was laying half on top of him, and the other half on the couch. My head was on his chest, a blanket over the two of us. My heart was broken, and then put back together, by the same person. And you know what? He's just the most amazing guy ever; I'm in love with Cody Martin.

---------------------------------------------

So, we finally got through the whole story. I almost went into a rant, and I stopped myself. I didn't want anyone to get angrier with me. I hope that what Cody and I have will last forever, just like "The Notebook" romance with Allison and Noah did. We've been dating for about 4 months now, and it's been amazing.

You probably wanna know if anything else happened on the couch after kissing in the rain, well no. I don't know about that yet. We're only almost 15, so I think we'll wait a little before that happens. But, for right now, we'll stick to kissing in the rain.

I guess Cody and I are real. I guess it really actually happened. And as I sit down to write my essay on a "fairytale" experience, I'll write about this. I'll write about how I found love in my best friend on the planet. And how you can't be afraid of it; you just have to get out there, take a risk, and just DO it. Don't let anyone stop you.

So, here's the beginning of the essay. I hope you like it----

I admit, I'm a tomboy, and my best friend in the whole world just happens to be a guy. I don't really know how Cody and I became friends, but we have, and we're the best of friends…


End file.
